I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle set, two of which pair off for being inset in frame of a pair of swimming goggles on two sides so that the swimming goggles can be fastened on user's face by a strap which is inserted into the buckle set; specifically, to a buckle set that allows the strap to easily and quickly be adjusted to a desired length.
II. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, which is a sectional view of the prior art, a pair of swimming goggles 10 mainly consists of a pair of lenses 101, a strap 102 and a pair of buckle sets 103. Said pair of buckle sets are inset in frame of the swimming goggles 30 on two sides. The buckle set 103 mainly comprises a buckle seat 1031, a buckle 1032 and a buckle hood 1033. The buckle 1032 comprises a bump 10322, which is formed on one end. When the strap 102 is inserted into buckle set 103, the bump 10322 butts in one of the teeth 1021 on the strap end so as to set the strap 102 at a desired length. The teeth 1021 are formed on the surface of two ends of the strap 102. The buckle 1032, which comprises pivot 10321, is pivoted on the buckle seat 1031. When the strap 102 is inserted into the buckle seat 1031, in which the buckle 1032 has been ensconced, pull the strap with force so that the bump 10322 of the buckle 1032 butts in one of the teeth 102 for setting the strap at a desired length. Under the circumstances, there is hardly any chance for the strap 102 to come off from the buckle set 103. With reference to FIG. 2, which is a sectional view of assembly of the prior art, the buckle set 103 is buckled up. When the buckle set 103 is buckled up, the buckle 1032 is positioned against teeth 1021 formed on the strap. However, when the strap 102 is pulled by a force in the direction indicated by the arrow in FIG. 2, the bump 10322 of the buckle 1032 would also be lifted up, and thus pushing the buckle hood 1033 apart. Consequently, the swimming goggles would be loosened and come off from user's face.